Death Note-Nightmare Story Concept WIP
by GeekFiend
Summary: This is a story concept featuring two members of the jrock band Nightmare (Yomi and Hitsugi) being involved in a Death Note world story. It also feature Takemasa (of Kiryu), with mentions of Hiyori (of Kiryu) and Meto (of Mejibray). There is a plan for a rewrite.


Death Note/Real Person Fanfiction WIP

AN: I wanted to write a fanfiction with the members of the band Nightmare involved in a Death Note related story because of their songs being used for the opening and ending of the first season of the Death Note anime. But I think I'll revamp this story as a simple murder case and think up something else to do with DN. I like the concept, but I think I want to somehow involve more DN characters and not people from other bands like this story has. Anyway, this is what I have written so far on this story. I wanted to share what I had so far while I continue to think about this and other stories I want to work on.

Story Idea Summery: Hitsugi and Yomi are roommates, Hitsugi comes home from being fired again, only to find Yomi dead from an apparent heart attack. The authorities won't investigate any further, but Hitsugi knows that something isn't right about the death of his friend. He finds out about the "Death Note" case and starts to investigate. Takemasa and Hiyori are agents trying to find the new DN user. Hitsugi insists on helping.

Chapter 1

It was late at night, and Hitsugi was walking home. His metal piercings in his face and ears gleamed in the dirty orange light of the Tokyo streets. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. He didn't have to. He had walked this way home from the business district for many years by then. He stared dejectedly at his feet, his black business shoes stepping intentionally in the puddles left by the day's rain on the grimy asphalt.

He had just been fired, again. One little typo had lost the company money and trouble and it had somehow all been traced back to his desktop in the small corner cubicle. He sighed. Yomi had always been better at typing than he was, and his friend had spent the last few years as a clerk at a convenient store.

"You should write up this report instead of me, Yomi," he would always say to his roommate.

"Yeah, sure." Yomi laughed. There was no one with a laugh like Yomi's.

Hitsugi smiled as he boarded his usual train, the last train of the day. He was looking forward to laughing about this latest firing with Yomi over a couple of beers and late night snacks. There were always snacks. Yomi got good deals as an employee.

Yomi and Hitsugi had been best friends since they first met in kindergarden. Hitsugi had fallen off a swing and Yomi had laughed that signature laugh of his. Hitsugi was at first angry, but Yomi offered him a hand and helped him to his feet. That was how it began. From then on, they were like brothers, making jokes, arguing, congratulating each other on their various victories. All through high school and college. Hitsugi and Yomi were there for each other, thick as thieves.

Hitsugi stepped into the elevator and punched the button for their floor, the fifth. It wasn't the best apartment building and the apartment itself was rather small, but it was decent compared to other apartments in Tokyo they'd looked into, and they had their own rooms to retreat to during their little spats that never lasted long. It was perfect for them. Their fridge always had something to eat in it, their power was consistant and their plumbing was sufficient. Hitsugi told himself that some day, they would make enough money for a better place, but for that moment, they were content.

Hitsugi turned the key in the lock. He had tried the buzzer, but Yomi hadn't answered. This wasn't unusual. Sometimes the TV was loud and sometimes he wore headphones. Hitsugi let himself in and closed the door behind him. He removed his coat and shoes, replacing the latter with house shoes.

"I'm home!" he shouted.

As expected, the TV was blaring, announcing the benefits of some product or another, followed by a quick jingle. Hitsugi sighed and walked into the sitting room. The first thing he saw was the large brown patch on the white carpet, the source of which was a can of cola laying near the coffee table that sat between the sofa and the TV. He then looked at the table, where a bog of chips sat open, ready to receive a hand to retrieve another snack from its opening. Then, and to him it felt like it took an eternity, his eyes went to the sofa. Yomi lay there, eyes open and glossy, reflecting the colorful shapes of the TV screen. His mouth gaped open, a tiny drip of blood at the corner.

"Y-Yomi?" Hitsugi walked slowly towards what once had been his best friend. "Y-Yomi? T-tell me you're joking...!"

He touched Yomi's chest, he felt nothing. He touched Yomi's cheek, cold.

"Y-Yomi!" He grabbed the front of Yomi's black t-shirt, intending to shake him, but all the strength left his body, and he collapsed to his knees. "Yomi!"

Hitsugi didn't know how long he sat there sobbing, but it was long enough that when he finally looked up, sunlight streamed through the blinds of the nearby window.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Once the police arrived, Hitsugi was ushered out of the apartment. He was driven to the police station where he was sat in a room, waiting for someone to come talk to him. After a few minutes, an officer came in and told Hitsugi that he was not suspected to have harmed Yomi, that his friend's death appeared to be the result of natural causes.

Takemasa entered the convenient store near the police station like he did every weekday morning. He wore his usual white mask over half his face, covering his nose and mouth, leaving only his eyes exposed. He got his usual cup of coffee from the machine and turned towards the counter.

"Hey, Yo-" he started, before he noticed a young woman was behind the counter. "What happened to Yomi?"

"He died." She said this without much emotion. Apparently, she hadn't really known Yomi personally.

The surprise was easily obverved in the agent's eyes. "When did that happen?"

"Like, last week," the girl said, still disinterested.

"Oh." Takemasa paid for his coffee and left the store.

 _That's another in this area..._ Takemasa thought. _But his death could be unrelated to the case. People just die. It happens._

"You're off the case, Take," the boss said. That's what Takemasa thought of him as, simply "The Boss."

"What?" He dropped the file he had been purusing back onto his desk.

End of Concept Thoughts: So the idea is that Takemasa and Hiyori get taken off the mysterious heart attacks case because the police don't believe in the DN but they still want to investigate. They team up with Hitsugi somehow and find the person with the DN, whoever that is. I might make it Meto. I had an idea for a twist to be that Yomi's name wan't in the death note and he had actually died of natural causes. But I'm probably going to restart this story without the Death Note element.


End file.
